Treasure on Skeleton Island (story arc)
The Treasure on Skeleton Island is the only essential story-arc in Starlovers apart from the core story arc, the Animus Society. After escaping the Ancient System with the Starchildren, Sim and the rebels decide to find the legendary Captain Flint's treasure on Skeleton Island and use the money to buy a faster ship to outrun the Animus. Treasure on Skeleton Island story-arc Retrieve the Hispaniola * Location: '''New Brittania * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Captain Ahab * '''Unlocks: ''Take back the Hispaniola'' * Rewards: '''Captain Ahab (Warrior), Ishmael (Warrior) The group leaves in his Pequod, with the rest of Ahab's crew, Ishmael, Queepeg, Starbuck and Fedallah. After days of tracking the Hispaniola and resisting attacks from the Animus and other pirates, the Pequod is faster than the Hispaniola and they are able to catch it. '''Take back the Hispaniola * Location: '''Skeleton Comet ''('Then Asteroid Field-001)'' * Type: '''Combat/Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''10 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Hunt Moby Dick'' * Rewards: '''None They hijack the stolen ship and they fight Pew's men, which are outnumbered. They have one last fight with Moby Dick, but the latter flees before anyone is badly damaged. There they also discover Pew was after the legendary Captain Flint's treasure, which Bones had the map for on his ship. The rebels understand finding this treasure would make great funds for the rebellion they decide to go to the indicated Skeleton Comet while another part of the team goes to hunt Moby Dick. Navigating through the Aasteroid Field is very tricky hence the ship cannot be as quick, and the trip is presumed to take a month long. Sim decides to go with Ahab, with a team of their choosing. '''Hunt Moby Dick * Location: 'Skeleton Comet (''Then Asteroid Field-001) * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Captain Ahab, Ishmael * '''Unlocks: ''Pass through the forest'' * Rewards: 'Crusoe (Warrior), Friday (Warrior) * '''Losses: 'Captain Ahab (Warrior) On the Pequod, Sim and Captain Ahab bonds, and they chase Moby Dick for months. They follow a trail of destroyed ships while fighting Pirates and the Animus. Eventually they find the creature, and as they think they destroyed the creature, Moby Dick swallows Captain Ahab and kills the rest of the crew. Sim drifts away with their rebels, the only survivors. They float in space until they crash on Skeleton Comet. Sim crashed on one side of the large comet, and believes the rest of their team must be on the other side of the comet. They meet with Crusoe and Friday, Crusoe explaining that he himself was on the Pequod when Captain Ahab lost his leg to Moby Dick, and that he was castaway on the comet ever since. They make plans to join the rest of Sim's team, which they calculate will be in one weeks. '''Pass through the forest * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''3 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Ishmael, Crusoe, Friday * '''Unlocks: ''Chase Silver'' * Rewards: 'None * '''Losses: 'Silver (Warrior) When the three of them manage to cross the dense forest separating them from the rest of the comet, they are greeted by Silver and the rest of the crew, and Sim notice that the team they lost is being healed back. The team all together, they plan on finding the treasure tomorrow morning. When the team wake up, Silver, a few men, and Smolett's treasure map disappeared: Silver betrayed them. '''Chase Silver * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''None * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Escape the cave'' * Rewards: '''None The group rush into the caves, where they knew the treasure where, hoping to trace Silver before he leaves with the treasure, but it's a trap: Silver left fake traces so they'd go in the wrong cave, and blow up the entrance. '''Escape the cave * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Jii * '''Unlocks: ''Steal the Hispaniola'' * Rewards: '''None The group must stay together and find an exit of the cave together. In the process, they get separated, and Sim and Jii are the first to escape. It is night and they notice Silver has the treasure, ready to leave next morning. '''Steal the Hispaniola * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Jii * '''Unlocks: ''Join the rest of the group'' * Rewards: '''None Sim and Jii sets the Hispaniola loose and throws the other mutinees aboard during the night. Silver thinks the ship is lost and that Sim and Jii escaped with it, when they really just landed it on the other side of the comet. They both stay put for the night, and plans on joining them next morning. '''Join the rest of the group * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Jii * '''Unlocks: ''Battle the Stardreamers'' * Rewards: '''None When Sim and Jii joins the rest of the group next morning, they discover the whole group is figthing a third party: Silver and Smollett joined forces against the Stardreamers, a vicious team of pirates that followed the Hispaniola, knowing it would lead to Captain Flint's treasure. '''Battle the Stardreamers * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Captain Smolett * '''Unlocks: ''Find some Meokins'' * Rewards: 'None * '''Losses: 'Captain Smolett (Warrior) Fighting with the Stardreamers is too hard, and they know they're only resisting, so Friday talks about their encounters with the Ghouls, monsters from the Black System who feeds on castaways on the comets. Crusoe and her were able to avoid them for the 5 years they were on the comet, but the few times they crossed path with them, Friday noticed they indicated castaways by burning Meokins, fruits that smells like rotten flesh when burnt. This smell indicates that a ghoul found meat on a comet, and is done to attract them. Friday proposes to burn Meokins, attract cannibals, and use that fourth party to take care of the Stardreamers. '''Find some Meokins * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Dungeon * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Friday * '''Unlocks: ''Escape the Animus, again'' * Rewards: 'Captain Smolett (Warrior) * '''Losses: 'Friday (Warrior), Crusoe (Warrior), Fogg (Warrior) After exploring the forest, the group find Meokins and burn them. The very next day, the cannibals arrive on the island. While the Stardreamers are occupied with fighting the ghouls, the rest of the team escapes to the ship. Friday notices her father is prisoner to the ghoul, hence she and Crusoe decides to stay, and Jean and Fogg decides to stay and help. Silver says he's leaving, Smolett also prefers so. Sim says they'll leave, but that they'll come back to help Crusoe and Friday when they'd buy a ship. When they arrive at New Brittania, Silver disappears with a fraction of the treasure when the party was gone to buy a new ship, and Sim surprises Kaine calling the Animus, revealing that he has been with the villains from the beginning. '''Escape the Animus, again * Location: '''New Brittania * '''Type: '''Ship * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''None * '''Unlocks: ''Land on Dandelion, Free the prisoners on Skeleton Comet, Kill Moby Dick for good'' * Rewards: '''None Sim tells everyone about Kaine's treason and they flee with the money, fight the Animus, and loses them near the Ancient System. There, Sim is asked: what's next? Optional Missions '''Free the prisoners on Skeleton Comet * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Crusoe, Friday, Fogg * '''Unlocks: ''Explore the cave'' * Rewards: '''Crusoe (Warrior), Friday (Warrior), Fogg (Warrior) Sim returns to Friday and Crusoe and helps them fight off the Ghouls. They also free the Stardreamers, and Sim discovers the Stardreamers are led by Eri, another Amare and old acquaintance of theirs. Eri teaches Amare all about relations and power, and how to use their powers to make their teammates stronger. Jean and Phileas decides they will join the Stardreamers. The next morning, the group hears banging from inside the cave, they see is now sealed by a pile of rocks. Eri explains the news of Flint's treasure have attracted a few pirates on the island, but that they usually leave when they understand they can't find it. The cave was closed off by rubble, and Sim suspects people are trapped inside. '''Explore the cave * Location: 'Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Dungeon/Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''5 * '''Imposed Warriors: 'Tom, Huckleberry * '''Unlocks: ''Save Huckleberry'' * Rewards: '''Tom (Warrior) Inside the cave, Sim finds Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn, who are looking for their third friend, Becky Thatcher, while escaping Injun Joe. After defeating Joe, they escape the cave that is been swarmed by hiding Ghouls. Tom joins the Starlovers, but Huckleberry Finn has to return to his adoptive mother, to help a friend, he says. '''Save Huckleberry * Location: 'New Brittania * '''Type: '''Ship/Combat/Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''3 * '''Imposed Warriors: 'Huckleberry, Lim, Tom * '''Unlocks: ''Flee to the Black System'' * Rewards: '''Huckleberry (Warrior), Lim (Warrior) Sim receives a message from Tom Sawyer telling him Huck fleed from home and that he was captured by pirates on Skeleton Comet. Huck was framed for the murder of his father, Pap, an alchoholic, and Tom asks that they help him before Huck is turned in. On the island, they find Huck and his new friend, Lim, the Dark Elf. On Draconia, Dark Elves have the reputation of being agents of evil and darkness, which means that any Dark Elves on the planet are regarded as dangerous and they are exterminated on sight. Out of the planet, the Dark System is the most accepting, although dangerous, but an alternative is Outlaw Haven, and on his way there he got captured by pirates who would sell him to other planets. Even the W regards Dark Elves as unwanted, so Lim was captured on sight and he has no rights in the Union. Him and Jim seeks to reach the Black System, "where everything is cooler". To escape, they have to pass as Quads and infiltrate a W Ship. On the ship, they are discover and they take an escape pod, which launches them on Outlaw Haven. Sim also being a fugitive for helping Huck and a Dark Elf, they also have to stay on Outlaw Haven for a while, where there isn't any rules. They are helped by the Grangerfords, who has a blood feud with the Shepherdsons. Sim settles the war between the two families after everything is about to become a blood bath, and they are protected by the Grangerfords and Shepherdsons. Huck decides Outlaw Haven is not as cool as he thought, and wishes to take a look at the Black System instead. Lim agrees to follow as he doesn't feel like it's any different on Outlaw Haven. They get aboard the ship of two grifters, called the Duke and the King, who are also heading towards the Black System. '''Flee to the Black System * Location: '''Outlaw Haven * '''Type: '''Ship/Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''3 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Tom, Huckleberry, Lim * '''Unlocks: '''Nothing * '''Rewards: '''None The gang's friendship with the King and the Duke ends soon when they are stopped by a W ship, and Sim understands the Duke and King are also criminals on the run, so they trick the Duke and King into thinking they are Sim and Huck, and that Lim is still on Outlaw Haven. Duke and King mistakenly gets arrested, and Sim and Huck sneaks out of the ship. They pilot Lim to Planet Vania, and there Lim decides to stay, but Huck decides to join the Starlovers, because that's a lot cooler. '''Kill Moby Dick for good * Location: '''Skeleton Comet * '''Type: '''Ship/Story * '''n. of Warriors: '''1 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Ishmael * '''Unlocks: ''Chase the Animus out of Atlantis'' * Rewards: '''Captain Nemo (Warrior), Captain Ahab (Warrior), Aronnax (Warrior) Sim decide to return hunt for the Moby Dick, to avenge his fallen friend, Captain Ahab. They recruit Aronnax, Land and Conseil as a new crew, and they find and defeat Moby Dick. Defeating it, they discover it really is a ship, the Nautiluus, and they get swallowed by it, meeting the pilot, Captain Nemo, and its prisoner, Captain Ahab, who survived. Captain Nemo makes them prisoner, but she shows them to the Lost Empire of Atlantis, a legendary civilisation that is located inside a comet in the Asteroid Field. Captain Nemo has heard the Animus have taken shelter inside it, and she think it's blasphemy that an organization is ruining these historical landmark. '''Chase the Animus out of Atlantis * '''Location: '''Atlantis * '''Type: '''Dungeon/Combat * '''n. of Warriors: '''4 * '''Imposed Warriors: '''Captain Nemo, Captain Ahab, Aronnax, Ishmael * '''Unlocks: '''Nothing * '''Rewards: '''None After fighting off the Animus, they forced them to leave the lost empire. The Animus calls reinforcement and Nemo has to flee. In the pursuit, Nemo gets trapped inside the Maelstorm, a micro black hole, and Sim has to convince her to abandon ship. With the Nautiluus destroyed, Sim convinces her to join the Starlovers to save the Universe.